


Stupid, Smitten Idiot

by LilRadRidingHood



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bonjour Bonquisha, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Practice Kissing, Sad David (Camp Camp)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRadRidingHood/pseuds/LilRadRidingHood
Summary: It turns out David and Gwen are both a little insecure about their lack of kissing experience, and Gwen comes up with a solution.takes place during the episode "Bonjour Bonquisha"





	Stupid, Smitten Idiot

It had been a week since Bonquisha dumped David, and Gwen had to take him away from the kids yet again due to another one of David's emotional fits. He was still crying when he finished the ice cream Gwen gave him. They sat together on a sofa in the counselors cabin, Gwen rubbing a coaxing hand on David's back.

"There there," she said, forcing a smile.

David finally lifted his face out of his hands to speak. "Gwen, be honest. Do you think I'm… manly?"

"Manly? You?"

"I know, right? I love the outdoors, I know dozens of tree species, and I have loads of other camping skills taught to me by the great Cameron Campbell! How in the name of fun am I supposed to get any manlier without turning into Mr. Campbell himself?"

"Uh huh." Her voice was deadpan.

"But Bonquisha said I'm not man enough for her."

Gwen let out a long sigh. "David, it sounds like you just weren't meant for each other. Someday you might meet someone who agrees that knowing different tree species is manly. Someone who actually appreciates you for who you are."

"Even if—" He buried his face in his hands again, sobbing. "Even if I don't kiss her?"

"What?"

"I couldn't— Bonquisha— k-kiss—"

"Look, David. If you don't wanna kiss someone—" 

David looked up again, his eyes wild and desperate. "It's not that I don't  _ want _ to! But I don't know how! I never learned about any of this at summer camp. And I… I never… I've never actually kissed anyone before. Whenever Bonquisha tried to do anything like that, I just tried to change the mood."

"Maybe that's why she dumped you."

"I know! I'm hopeless!"

Gwen grabbed David's hands before he could cover his face again. "You're not hopeless, all right? You're just… lacking experience in the area. But hey. So am I."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah, I mean…" She let out an awkward chuckle. "If you count reading fanfiction as experience, then sure, I've got lots. But when it comes to firsthand experience, I haven't really done much either. Just a few quick moments here and there."

They looked down sadly, and for a while they just sat like that in silence. It wasn't until David started tracing circles over Gwen's skin that she remembered they were still holding hands. She looked down at David's calloused thumb gently brushing over the back of her hand. He probably wasn't even doing it consciously, but it sent a shiver down her spine.

God was she desperate.

"I just got this crazy idea," she said before she could stop herself.

"What is it?"

"Forget it. It's stupid."

"Gwen, your ideas are  _ never _ stupid. Now tell me what it is."

"I…" She looked away, blushing. "I just thought that since neither of us has a lot of kissing experience… and we both want more… maybe we could… practice? With each other?"

When David didn't respond right away, she took his silence as a no.

"No, you're right," she said. "Forget it. It's stupid. Clearly I've just been reading too much fanfiction and it's messing up my sense of what's reasonable and what's actually a really fucking stupid idea so—"

"Gwen."

She stopped her panicked rambling to look up at his face—at his flushed skin and his shy, yet comforting smile.

"I already told you, your ideas are never stupid," he murmured. "So if you're serious, I would be honored to kiss you." He leaned forward, and Gwen could swear her heart skipped a beat. "May I?"

"Y-yes."

Gwen closed her eyes and puckered up her lips in anticipation. David took his sweet time closing the gap between them, and just as it seemed the wait was starting to kill her, she felt his soft lips against hers. They kissed at a slow pace—with gentle, drawn out little kisses that still somehow managed to make Gwen's heart race.

Gwen's eyes slid open as David backed away, and when she saw the adorably nervous look on David's face, she had to restrain herself from immediately pulling him back for more.

"Was that good?" he asked.

"Yeah, that was… nice." She wasn't about to admit that it was making her consider that she might have  _ feelings _ for him.

"I'm not sure what to do with my hands, though."

Gwen smiled, trying to brush aside whatever weird feelings she was forming and putting on an air of confidence. She curled her fingers around David's and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Let me show you."

She figured David might scream and run away if she went straight to putting his hand on her boob, so she placed one of his hands at her waist and the other at the side of her jaw. Then she wrapped her hands behind his neck and pulled him into another kiss.

This time Gwen was the one to set the pace. The tender slowness was gone, replaced with a sense of hunger. They still took the time to relish each union of their lips, but now there was more force behind each kiss. Gwen pulled David even closer, their bodies pressed flush against each other. She started to open her mouth more, to brush her tongue across David's lips.

David jerked back, gasping Gwen's name. Gwen was just now realizing how hard it was to breathe. And how hot David looked panting like that. And how hot it made her feel to know  _ she did that _ to him.

David looked away, his face red. "G-gosh, Gwen. I didn't think this would get so… heated."

"You still up for more?"

"I think I need a minute."

"Take however long you need." Gwen couldn't help her disappointment. But a minute might be just what she needed to regain her composure and stop having the hots for  _ David _ of all people.

"Okay, I'm ready for more," David said after a while. "But can we do something a little easier? Something without… tongue?" He squeaked out the last word.

"All right. You just stay still," Gwen said as she dipped her face into the crook of David's neck. She heard him squeak again as her lips touched his skin, but he didn't stop her. She made a trail of light pecks from the underside of his jaw and down his neck. Her fingers made their way up to the yellow shirt around his neck and untied it, exposing his collarbone.

With the yellow fabric set aside, Gwen continued her way down David's neck and to his collarbone. His breath hitched, and she couldn't help herself. She opened her mouth and sucked on his skin.

David immediately squealed and pushed her away.

"Shit. Was that too much?" Gwen asked.

"No! You were great! It's just, if the kids hear me—" David gasped, eyes wide. "The kids! We were in the middle of a fun camp activity! We have to get back!"

He headed toward the door with determination, paused, and with a blush creeping its way back to his cheeks, tied the yellow shirt around his neck before going outside.

Gwen groaned. Typical David getting her into a mess and leaving without realizing what he's done. She was a total idiot for thinking she might actually be falling for him.

A stupid, smitten idiot.


End file.
